a danny phantom christmas special
by Theimissinglink
Summary: Danny takes Sam to the ghost zone Christmas party but what happens when love is in the air


**LINK: aannnd WELCOME TO THEIMISSINLINK CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

 **Lexi: Wait wait wait wait,** _ **who**_ **came up with the idea and woke your a** up?**

 **LINK: Ya ya and we will change the title and post it on your account as well if you want, also, I'm still pissed off, I usually don't wake up till 10:00!**

 **Lexi: well it's about time you changed that :) Good thing you don't silence your phone before you sleep...**

 **LINK: I hate you to an unholy extent, and I do I just had it sitting on vibrate on a piece of wood.**

 **Lexi: Love you too *bats eyelashes***

 **LINK: Remind me why I put up with you again?**

 **TUCKER: LOVE BIRDS**

 **LINK/Lexi: WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**

 **DANNY: ROLL FILM.**

 **Lexi: Wait, this is a book…**

 **DANNY: NO! NONONONONONONO i am NOT having another run in with the ghost writer, you're lucky I agreed to be in this thing at all.**

 **Lexi: Who needs the ghost writer when you have us? Cue disclaimer!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: LINK / LEXI DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM AND FOR THE RECORD SANTA DOES EXIST!**_

 _ **Lexi: NO HE DOESN'T he is an accessory to the birth of Jesus**_

 _ **JACK: No, he is as real as ghosts are!**_

 _ **DANIELLE: Can y'all do this elsewhere I want to see the story**_

 _ ***all walk off stage***_

 _DANNY'S POV_

"So why are we going to see Clockwork?" Sam asked from where she was riding in the back seat of the speeder with me while it was on autopilot.

"It's a surprise Sam." I said, in truth it was Christmas Eve and I was taking her to the Christmas truce party and Clockwork was hosting it this year. As we approached the massive clock tower that Clockwork resides in, my mind wandered to Christmas, and honestly, I don't completely hate the holiday, I just hate most of it. I had spent every single Christmas listening to ' SANTA IS REAL' 'noooo SANTA IS A HO HO HOAX' so it's mostly that. but unlike popular belief there are two parts of the holiday I can get behind and those are the birth of our Lord and Savior Jesus, and the romantic side of the holiday. The truth is, even though I shout that we aren't lovebirds, I lie. I have had a crush on Sam since we were young. But I didn't realize my feelings until we were in seventh grade. All of a sudden, I started getting nervous when she was around and when we brushed against each other it sent electricity down my spine. When we had the "fake-out-make-out" I almost had a heart attack. I loved her independence. I loved her bravery, how she will go out of the way to help save an animal. I loved her scent, the way she smelled like a mix of faint cinnamon, clove, and citrus. I love her smile that can light up a room. I love her laugh that she almost never lets anyone hear. I could go on about the little aspects of her that I love for hours. And then I got my powers and all that became an afterthought while I tried to gain control of the onslaught of abilities. I swear, she must have caused half of my accidents distracting me, but she made up for it in the amount of times she has saved me from discovery. That was until recently I reigned in my powers and I can go back to my old crush on I keep waking up feeling empty, like there is something missing from my life and at that moment, my arms, that's the reason I chose her to be my date to the holiday party.

as we pulled around Skulker's island Sam must have seen the lights coming from Clockwork's tower because she looked at me and asked, "Does this have anything to do with the truce party?"

"maybe…"

"Daniel James Fenton."

"*sigh* sooo yaa umm wou- would you be my date to the GZ holiday party" 'crap crap crap crap, she's going to kill me' '

"FINALLY!" Sam yelled while tackling me to the floor of the speeder in a hug and ended up sitting on top of me. We both just looked at each other for a moment before sam began leaning forward. i kept waiting for someone to knock on the window and this go from a romantic moment to a cartoon but it never did. I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss as she made contact and what I thought was going to be a quick peck turned into a full blown kiss and… wait...is that her tongue!

 **the following scene has been censored for our younger audience** _ **s, all the did is make out**_

 _SAM'S POV_

As I parted with Danny for air I noted that the cab of the speeder was a bit darker then normal and I wondered why, that is, until I looked out the window to discover every single ghost was looking at us! Young blood was gagging, Jhonny 13 was giving Danny a thumbs up and Ember was winking at me."My parents don't give me privacy, my family doesn't give me any privacy, and NOW THE ENTIRE GHOST ZONE SAW ME MAKE OUT WITH DANNY! IT'S CHRISTMAS AND I CAN'T GET A MOMENT OF PEACE WITH MY BOYFRIEND" I said walking to the steering wheel of the speeder.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" I yelled driving off with Danny yelping in the back. Now the question was back to the the portal or to a secluded part of the ghost zone 'the back of the speeder does turn into a fold out bed after all' i thought smiling.

 **link: … and all thru the fandom not a creature was stirring, not even a dragon (TOOTHLESS) thank you all for supporting me thru my first year of writing and I look forward to many more. I thank my editor lexi for helping me with my stories and being a great friend.**

 **Lexi: Come here you dork… (kisses link) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT**

 **LINK: aww shucks**


End file.
